Knowing What You Don't
by writeaboutweasley
Summary: Ron thinks he likes Hermione, so when he sees Harry and Hermione kissing he gets upset. Very upset, until he gets help from someone he thinks is crazy, but makes a new discovery. RL
1. Ron's Headache

**Knowing What You Don't**

**Summary: Ron thinks he likes Hermione, so when he sees Harry and Hermione kissing he gets upset. Very upset, until he gets help from someone he thinks is crazy, but makes a new discovery. R/L**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Quidditch practice was brutal. Rain poured down hard, making it impossible to see or hear anything. Finally Harry called it quits and left the pitch without cleaning up. Ron watched him leave and felt compelled to go with him, but then decided to take a shower. A long one. He had a headache and also did not want to go back and hear Hermione badger him about his homework.

Ron smiled. He could see the look on her face whenever she talked to him about his homework.

Ginny was chatting with the rest of the team, unaware that her brother was even in there. But Ron did not mind, he needed to sort out his thoughts at that moment. Ginny and the rest of the team left.

Ron sighed and walked over to the shower, slowly he began removing his clothes and then climbed into the shower, where he turned on the water to its hottest. He pressed his forehead against the stone wall, his head pounding painfully.

When he closed his eyes he could see Hermione smiling at him. Ron smiled, then grimaced, his headache was so bad that it hurt to smile, or do anything, really. Ron just stood there and let the hot water pour down on his head. He could feel the tension relaxing.

Finally he turned off the water and began getting dressed after drying off. His headache immediately came back the minute the water left his head. Ron changed and then began heading back to the castle.

"Abraxan," Ron said to the Fat Lady, she swung open.

Ron stepped into the common room and stopped dead, staring at the table he, Harry, and Hermione always sat at. Harry and Hermione were laughing about something, and then they leaned toward eachother and kissed.

Ron wondered if it was just the fact that his headache was so bad that he was seeing things…but no. He felt all the air rush out of his lungs, his mouth went dry…he placed a hand on the wall to balance himself from collapsing. Ginny suddenly ran up to him.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, "Do you-"

She cutoff by the look on his face, then turned around and noticed what he was looking at.

When Harry and Hermione heard Ginny shout Ron's name, they had pulled apart.

Ron finally turned around and ran out of the common room. He kept running until he reached the doors that led out to the grounds. He leaned on them for a moment or two to catch his breath, and then he opened the large double doors and walked out to the grounds. It was still raining but Ron didn't care. He just walked over to a tree and collapsed against it. His head pounded hard and no matter what he tried to do he couldn't get the picture of Harry and Hermione out of his head.

"Hello, Ronald," a voice said.

Ron knew who it was. The only person at this school who called him 'Ronald' was Luna Lovegood. He didn't feel like talking, though. He didn't want to. But then he opened his eyes and said,

"Hello, Luna."

"Why are you outside in the rain?"

"Just taking a walk."

"So am I…is something wrong? You look like something bad happened."

"No, I just have a headache."

"It could be the Hempoobles."

"The what?"

"Hempoobles, they infest your head and-"

"I don't really want to hear it right now."

Luna began searching her pockets. Ron watched her wearily. Finally Luna produced what looked like a miniature purple cauliflower.

"Do you always carry stuff like that around with you?" Ron couldn't help asking.

"Oh yes," Luna said, handing him the thing, "You never know…eat this, your headache will go away. And so will the Hempoobles."

Ron held the purple cauliflower in his hand and then looked at Luna. Her hair was matted on her face and neck. She smiled expectantly at him. Ron closed his eyes as his headache seemed to get worse.

"You should eat the Emplephore," said Luna in deep concern, "It will help."

"It doesn't matter," Ron muttered, he knew he would probably choke on whatever she had said this purple cauliflower was if he tried swallowing it. Then his eyes snapped open when the image of Harry and Hermione kissing entered his mind once again. But opening his eyes tossed another wave of pain through his head.

"But if you want to get rid of the Hempoobles-" Luna began again.

"It's just a headache, Luna, really…you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"I know it's a headache, but its Hempoobles that start the headaches."

Ron just decided to eat the purple cauliflower, to make her stop talking. He put the purple cauliflower in his mouth…and it dissolved the minute it touched his tongue. He swallowed and relief filled his head almost at once.

"Better?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, thanks Luna."

"You're welcome, Ronald."

Ron winced at his full name, but then said,

"Well…I better go…I think."

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't really ant to go back to the common room."

"Why not?"

"Er…"

"Is it because of Harry and Hermione?"

Ron blinked and looked up at her. A sudden feeling of rage erupted inside of him.

"You know?" he asked, feeling his eyes burn.

"Of course."

"How…how long?"

"Oh, everyone knows! Its been out for months!"

"Everyone? Months?"

Ron felt like he couldn't breathe. Harry and Hermione had been dating for months and they couldn't have even told him…in fact, they had told everyone _but_ him.

"Thanks, Luna," Ron said quietly, wanting to leave before she saw him cry, "I'll see you around, 'kay?"

"Alright," Luna said brightly, "I think I'll continue my walk."


	2. Ron's Anger

When Ron returned to the common room, Harry and Hermione were still there, looking slightly frightened and ashamed. Ron was glad his headache was gone, now he would be able on focusing a lot better on killing them both.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he snapped.

No one else was in the common room. It was just the three of them.

"Well…" Hermione said, biting her lip, "We were worried!"

"Worried?" stammered Ron, "Worried about what? I wouldn't be so mad if you had told me before everyone else in the castle found out!"

"We're sorry!" Harry exclaimed, "This is exactly the kind of reaction we were trying to avoid! We were hoping that we could all still be best friends which was why we didn't tell you!"

Ron gaped at him.

"We could have been!" he shouted, "If you had actually cared and told me before I had to find out the way I did!"

With that he stormed off and headed up the stairs. He flung himself into his bed without changing into his pajamas. He just sat up, closed the hangings, and fell asleep around five minutes later.

When he woke up the next day, he felt horrible. He felt angry at Harry and Hermione, angry at himself, and angry at the whole school. He did not want to go to classes that day at all.

"Ron?" Harry's voice said through the hangings.

"Leave me alone."

"No. I want to talk to you."

Ron sat up and opened the hangings around his bed.

"About what?" he snapped, "How you obviously felt that it wouldn't matter if I didn't know? How incredibly sorry you are for being an ignorant prat?" Ron climbed out of bed, still in the clothes he had worn yesterday and slept in, "Because you knew, Harry."

Harry felt his insides disappear. Yes, he had known.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about," he muttered.

"Well that's too bad, because now I don't even want to talk to you. So just leave…don't want to leave your girlfriend waiting."

Ron stormed into the bathroom. He waited for a while until he thought Harry was gone, then went back into the dorm and changed. Finally he went downstairs and headed for the Great Hall. On the way he ran into someone…literally.

"I'm sorry, Luna," he said repeatedly, helping her pick of several strange items, including more purple cauliflower, two petrified, yellow beetles, and a small, green orb, "I'm really sorry. I'm not really thinking this morning."

"It's alright, Ronald," Luna said as though nothing happened at all, "Are you on speaking terms with Harry and Hermione?"

"Not really," Ron replied, handing her the orb, "Thanks for that…that thing last night. It really helped."

"Yes, Emplephores…they do help quite quickly. Would you like another, just in case?" she pressed the purple cauliflower into his hand.

"Thanks, Luna," Ron said, pocketing it.

His stomach growled with hunger and he glanced into the Great Hall, spotted Harry and Hermione, and suddenly felt very sick.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Luna asked.

"No, I don't think I'm going to eat breakfast today," Ron replied weakly.

"Alright. Well…see you around."

Ron nodded and then began walking down the hall to his first class of the day…Double Potions.

(A.N Yes, even though HBP is out, Malfoy and Snape are in this story and Slughorn is not)

He leaned against the stone walls of the dungeons and waited. Several minutes passed by and Slytherins were beginning to file down. They paid no attention to Ron, who brushed some hair out of his eyes and watched them form their groups.

"Feeling like the third wheel, Weasel?"

Ron groaned inside his head. He didn't want to deal with Malfoy right now. But he did anyway.

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy," he snapped angrily, boring his eyes into the stupid blonde Slytherins.

"Obviously you are," Malfoy said with a smirk, "You seem touchy."

"Shut it, Ferret boy," Ron grumbled, fisting his hands inside his pockets.

"A sensitive topic I see," Malfoy sneered, still smirking.

"You're walking on a very thin line, Malfoy," snapped Ron.

"Am I?"

Ron snapped. He punched Malfoy hard enough to make the blonde prat stagger backwards, clutching his nose, but blood very apparently seeped through his fingers. Several people gasped. A cold voice suddenly said,

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and a detention tonight in my office…now all of you into my classroom. Malfoy, head off to the Hospital Wing."

Everyone hurried inside the classroom. Ron sat a table in the far back alone. He saw Harry and Hermione walk in together and sit down at a table. Snape began speaking, Ron took in no word of it. When he finally glanced up at the board, the instructions were on it.

As he walked over to the ingredients cabinet, he tripped…not knowing on what, either. But he grabbed a desk to steady himself, but knocking over a jar of slimy substance in the process.

"Clean it up, Weasley!" Snape hissed angrily.

Ron felt his anger surge up again.

"No!" he snapped, he heard some people gasp slightly.

"What did you say, Weasley?" Snape asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"I said, 'no', I'm sick of you…I'm sick of Malfoy. I just don't want to take orders form anybody right now. So _leave me alone_!"

Ron walked over to his table, grabbed his bag, then walked out of the classroom in a raging fury.


	3. Ron's Noticable

Harry was beginning to worry. What with Ron's outbreak in Potions, and then before that his encounter with Ron that morning. He was beginning to feel very guilty about everything. He knew of Ron's crush on Hermione. But then Harry had gone and stolen Hermione from Ron.

Days past…then a week. Ron began acting very odd.

"I'm worried about him," Hermione said quietly one night, "He's just…"

"Very uncoordinated?"

"Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes. But it was true. Ron was acting strange. He was tripping almost as much as Neville, he wouldn't sleep, wouldn't eat…and was always in a bad attitude that often got him in trouble.

"Okay…maybe…maybe…" Hermione said, "Maybe he's just…"

"Jealous? Angry? Very uncoordinated?"

"Harry, this could be serious! Even if he was angry or jealous…no one would start acting like _this_. I'm seriously worried."

Harry glanced over at the portrait hole as someone walked through it. It was Ron. He looked extremely tired and very pale. Harry stood up.

"You aren't going to talk to him, are you?" Hermione asked, grabbing Harry's sleeve, "He could hurt you! You know the temper he has now!"

"He hasn't eaten or slept in a week, do you think he's in the state to fight right now?" Harry asked, "Besides…I'm reminding him about practice tomorrow. That's all."

Harry walked over to Ron, who sat down at a table and began pulling out his homework. Harry knew that Ron knew he was there, because Ron kept averting his gaze away from Harry.

"Ron," Harry said quietly, "I want to remind you about practice tomorrow."

Ron nodded, still looking away from Harry. Harry suddenly became aware of something as he heard a slightly compressed cough come from Ron.

He was crying.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting in a chair at the table.

"Nothing," Ron muttered.

Up close, Ron seemed to look worse. He was very pale, his robes hung slightly looser off his body, possibly from losing weight because he wasn't eating. Dark circles were under his eyes from sleeplessness…

"You sure you're okay?" Harry asked, "Maybe we should go to the kitchens and get you something to eat."

"No, I'm fine," Ron said quickly, using his robes to wipe away the tears sliding down his face.

"Well…I don't want you at practice tomorrow then," said Harry determinedly, "I want you to get some rest."

"No…I'm fine…I'll go to practice." Ron was getting more of an edge on his tone, now, but Harry wasn't going to stand for it.

"I don't want you at practice, Ron!"

"I'll go," snapped Ron, "I'll be fine."

But Harry was being as stubborn as Ron at that point.

"No," he said flatly, "You need rest, Ron, or you're going to make yourself seriously ill."

"Oh, _now_ you care!" shouted Ron, standing up, "Maybe you should have before it all happened! Then you wouldn't have to be so worried now!"

Harry stood up as well, but he said nothing. He had been hoping Ron wouldn't act like this. He was really, truly worried about his friend…he was worried Ron would really get seriously ill if he didn't get some sleep or, especially, food.

"Okay," Harry said finally, "Come."

"I will," snapped Ron, he gathered up his books and then marched up the staircase.

Everyone was so used to Ron's blow-ups by now that barely anyone had paid any attention at all, just continuing on with their work. Harry sighed and walked back over to Hermione.

"Didn't go well?" she asked.

"Apparently," Harry said, "He looks very sick, Hermione. I told him not to come to practice…but…"

"Yeah, I heard it."

Ron stayed up doing homework until Harry and the others fell asleep. Then he climbed off his bed and headed outside after slipping his shoes on.

It was not raining anymore, he noticed as soon as he stepped outside onto the dewy grass. He walked slowly over to a tree and leaned against it, feeling as though he could fall asleep at any minute. But he knew that if he did he would have a stupid flashback dream of Harry and Hermione kissing…again.

"Having a night time stroll?" a dreamy voice came.

"In a way," Ron replied.

"You sound tired," said Luna in slight concern.

Ron turned away, feeling something erupt in him that he had began to recognize as a warning of tears, which he had no idea why they even came.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Nothing," said Ron, though his voice wavered slightly.

"But you're crying."

"I know. And I don't know why!"

"Oh…do you think you're depressed?"

Ron looked at her.

"What?" he asked in slight shock.

"Depressed. Maybe you're in a depression because Harry and Hermione."

Ron wiped the tears off his face and said,

"I don't know. Maybe I am. But I really don't care."

"You should. You have a game against Slytherin in a couple of days."

Ron closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the tree. He felt a headache coming on. There was too much going on at the time and he didn't know how to deal with it all. His grades were slipping, he had Snape set to murder him any day now, Harry and Hermione were dating, and he was not set to fly at all. To top it all off, every moment of his life he felt ready to faint from hunger.

"What am I going to do?" he groaned to himself, not knowing he said that out loud.

"Try eating and sleeping?"

"What?" Ron snapped, looking up, "How did you know I'm not eating or sleeping?"

"Because you're very pale, you have dark circles under your eyes, and your robes are very loose fitting. And you're never in the Great Hall."

"What are you, a stalker?"

"No. I just notice things."

* * *

**In yo' face Ronniekinns!**


	4. Ron's Card

Ron went back to the dorms and sat on his bed.

_Sleep? _He thought as he kicked off his shoes.

He then slipped off his cloak and dropped it down by his shoes. He yawned. Harry, in the bed next to his, stirred, then sat up. He looked around and noticed Ron looking at him. Ron stammered for a moment, then said,

"Something wrong?"

"No…" Harry whispered, "Just…I'm supposed to make sure you get some sleep…I sort of remembered it in my dream and woke up."

"Oh…" Ron said, he suddenly felt very dizzy as a wave of hunger swept through his body. He wavered slightly at the spot where he was sitting.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ron said quickly, "I think…I think I'll try and sleep tonight."

Harry smiled.

"Good," he said, "That's great, Ron."

Ron shot him a glare and Harry stopped smiling. Ron then proceeded to change into his pajamas.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Harry as he walked down the stairs.

Harry grinned.

"Sleeping," he replied.

"Oh, good. Lets just let him sleep, then."

"I did the _Muffliato _spell on him so he wouldn't hear any of us. He'll miss some classes, though."

"Yeah, he will."

They left. Hermione not caring about Ron missing classes, for once. She was glad Ron was finally sleeping.

"Now we just have to get him to start eating again," she said simply, "I think that will be harder, though."

Ron awoke feeling very, very, very sick. His head was pounding and he felt very dizzy and hot. He was tangled in damp sheets…possibly from sweat. He closed his eyes tightly and groaned. Then remembered the purple cauliflower in his cloak pocket.

But he couldn't open his eyes, not with a headache like this. He did open them slightly, and was staring straight out the window. It was going dark outside.

He realized also that he had been sleeping for almost a straight day now.

The door opened. He could hear Harry's voice calling,

"Ron? You awake?"

Ron shifted around, eyes still closed. He did not want to talk. He was worried he would throw up if he did. Harry opened the hangings.

"You awake?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

Ron nodded, and then groaned again. Harry's brow furrowed.

"You okay?" he asked, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder, and through the thin shirt he could feel extreme heat, "Geez…" he then placed a hand on Ron's forehead, "You are seriously burning up," he said in a very worried tone, "I'm going to get you some help, Ron."

Ron did not respond. He didn't want help but he knew he needed it. He knew there was something seriously wrong. He didn't know whether three hours or three minutes passed. But then he didn't even know when he got help…because he blacked out.

"Ronald! You're awake!"

Ron opened his eyes. The pain was gone…the dizziness was gone…and Luna was sitting in a chair next to him, her wand tucked behind er ear, and the latest edition of The Quibbler in her hands, she was staring at him with her wide eyes.

"Hi, Luna," Ron said in a quiet voice, he still didn't know where he was.

"How are you feeling? Harry and Hermione were here a while ago…but you were still unconscious."

"Unconscious?" Ron asked as Luna set down The Quibbler.

"You had a fever that was one hundred and ten."

"Felt like three hundred," Ron muttered, stretching, "So, what's in the Quibbler this month?"

"Not very much," Luna replied dreamily, "Last months edition had plenty in it. This week was just an interview with a wizard who's attempting to train Crumple Horned Snorckacks and there's a plague of Winged Yellow Spotted Tarantulas-"

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"-in Australia," Luna finished as though she had not heard the interruption.

"Oh…good," Ron sighed, suddenly feeling as though things were crawling all over him (A.N, don't you hate that feeling?).

"Do you want a chocolate frog?" Luna suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Ron asked, "Oh, sure!"

Luna indicated the pile of Chocolate Frogs on his side table that he had not noticed.

"It was a Hogsmeade trip today. Harry and Hermione brought these with them when they came to visit after sneaking back here. I told them to go back…they seemed so tense. I wanted them to relax."

"Oh, cool," Ron said, grabbing a frog, "Help yourself."

Luna took a frog, then stated,

"All I need is Bridget Wenlock and Chauncy Oldridge."

"Ah. I finished my collection…wait…" Ron said, stopping his tearing open of the Chocolate Frog, "You collect cards?"

"Oh, yes. My mother started my collection when I was a baby. But my dad doesn't like me eating chocolate, so I've tried my hardest to collect cards at school. But people steal from my collection. Finally I'm down to only needing two, though."

Ron smiled in an approving way, then pulled out the card.

Bridget Wenlock.


	5. Ron's Joy

He was about to give Luna the card when the doors burst open and Harry and Hermione rushed inside. Luna placed the candy back into the side table and picked up The Quibbler. Ron set the card face down on the counter.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Ron said truthfully.

"Oh, you're awake!" came a brisk voice that was Madame Pompfrey's.

"Yes, I am," Ron said with a smile.

She walked over and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You are still a bit warm," she said, "I'll give you some more coolant."

"You do that," Ron replied, then glanced at Harry and Hermione, "Hogsmeade okay?" he asked.

"It's raining," Harry responded, "So it's wet."

"Rain is wet?" Ron asked sarcastically, "Gee, who knew."

Luna let out a shriek of laughter, which Ron smiled slightly at. Hermione was too worried to smile.

"What are you going to do about the game tomorrow?" she asked.

"If his temperature is back to normal, he has permission to play," Madame Pompfrey said, handing Ron a glass of blue liquid, "Of course, it depends on the captain."

"You aren't playing," Harry said flatly as Ron took a drink of the blue liquid.

Ron choked, he swallowed the coolant and then gasped out,

"Why not? I want to play!"

"You have no energy to play," Harry argued, "Even if you slept last night. You keep getting sick and dizzy and I can't have you getting dizzy while you're on a broom, its dangerous!"

Ron glared at Harry, and something inside Harry made him feel very submissive towards Ron at that moment.

"Harry's right," Hermione said gently.

"I feel fine, though!" Ron snapped, "Just let me play in this game!"

Luna turned a page of The Quibbler. She scanned it for a moment, then put it down.

"Maybe you shouldn't play," she said, looking over at Ron, "You aren't well. You could hurt yourself."

Luna's voice seemed to calm Ron down a little. He leaned back huffily and polished off the rest of the coolant. He considered the game for a moment, then said,

"Fine. I won't play."

"Th-" Hermione started.

"But I'm not happy about it," Ron concluded with a small smile, glancing over at Luna.

They all laughed, except Ron, who shot a glare at Harry. Who shut up. Harry, Hermione, and Luna stayed until Ron's temperature was normal and he was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing after Harry went and got Ron's uniform so he could change.

"See you later, Luna," Ron said, waving at her as they split to go into different directions for the Gryffindor Common Room and the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"'Bye, Ron," Luna called.

Ron blinked, that was the first time she ever called him Ron. But as he turned to look back at her, she looked back at him and corrected herself,

"Ronald."

Ron grinned and turned back to his friends.

That night Ron went through his pockets that he had filled with Chocolate Frogs. He found the Bridget Wenlock card with a jolt of excitement that he had never felt before. He stuck it in his pocket again and, after everyone in his dorm was asleep, left and headed for the owelry with a piece of parchment and quill.

He sat in the owelry and scribbled out,

**You only have one left. **

**-Ron (Ronald)**

He waited for the ink to dry, then folded the parchment into fourths after tucking the card into it. He sealed the parchment and then tied it to Pigwidgeon's leg.

"Take this to Luna tomorrow at lunch," Ron said to Pigwidgeon.

But Ron suddenly didn't want to leave. So he stood and stroked Pigwidgeon, staring out the window at the full moon, which was half-covered by clouds. He sighed and suddenly stepped out of the way as an owl flew inside the room with a dead rat in his beak.

"See you, Pig," said Ron finally, then left the owelry.

Ron slept through breakfast, waking up just as the other students were leaving for classes. Ron decided to just skip his morning class and take a shower instead.

He only left the dorms when it was noon…lunch time. He sprinted to the Great Hall and sat down with Harry and Hermione.

"Hi," he said breathlessly.

"Hungry?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"No," Ron lied, glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, "Has the post come yet?"

"No…" Hermione began, but then owls began filling the room and she cut off.

Ron spotted Pig. The little owl flew down to Luna, she untied the letter with a look of surprise. She unsealed the note and Pig flew off. Ron watched her open it with a small smile, and felt such joy in seeing the look on Luna's face as she searched for Ron's amongst all the Gryffindors. And she smiled at him.

Ron grinned and turned back.

"You know what," he said, "I do think I'm hungry, actually."


	6. Ron's Confusion

That night while everyone else was asleep, Ron walked out to the grounds. He was still not on a tight sleeping schedule and tended to get insomnia horribly each night. He walked over to his usual tree and slid onto the grass, leaning against the trunk, and stared into the dark lake.

"Thank you for the card," a familiar voice said.

Ron looked up.

"Hi, Luna," he said with a smile, "And you're welcome."

"No one would ever be that nice to me."

Ron shifted uncomfortably. Then patted the grass, saying,

"Pull up a seat."

Luna sat down side-saddle next to Ron and looked up at the sky. She sighed and said,

"Aren't the stars wonderful?"

Ron looked at her, then up at the stars.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "Yeah, they are, aren't they?"

"Mmm hmm."

Ron glanced over at Luna and felt his stomach do a back flip. He thought it may be because he was hungry because he hadn't eaten dinner…but then he felt a sudden happy feeling come after the back flip.

"Hey, erm, Luna?" he asked, trying to get her better attention.

She looked down at him. Ron could hear his heart thumping and the blood pumping in his ears. He quickly looked away from her and mumbled,

"Nothing."

Luna smiled and said,

"Alright."

Then Ron leaned over and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. Although it was breathtaking…it was short. Ron opened his eyes slowly as he pulled away…he still wasn't quite sure what was going on. He thought he had a thing for Hermione…and here he was kissing Luna!

Ron suddenly became very confused. Quickly he got to his feet.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "Really…I don't know why I did that…I have to go, Luna."

He turned and began walking slowly back to the castle.

Ron lay in bed that night awake. Feeling very, very confused.

He couldn't like another girl. He just couldn't. He always had a thing for Hermione! And he was upset that Harry and Hermione were dating, wasn't he?

Ron sighed and covered his head with his blanket. He fell asleep minutes later and awoke three hours after that by Harry.

"Ron, are you gonna come to breakfast?"

"Don' wanna," Ron mumbled.

"Too bad." This wasn't Harry's voice, it was Hermione's.

She tore back the covers off Ron, who muttered swear words under his breath.

"Did you sleep in your clothes?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Yes I did," Ron snapped, turning over onto his back and covering his face with his pillow.

"Oh no you don't!" snapped Hermione, "You get up, wash up, and come down to the Great hall for breakfast."

"Why should I?" Ron asked.

"Don't make me hex you," snarled Hermione, "You're going to go downstairs and eat something so you won't be too sick to play."

Ron sat up.

"What?" he stammered.

Harry dug through Ron's trunk and tossed Ron's quidditch uniform and broom onto his best friends bed.

"Hurry up, you great lump," he said.

"Why are you letting me play now?" Ron asked.

"Because you've been a good little boy and have been eating and sleeping," Harry replied, "Now hurry up!"

Ron grinned and said,

"Thanks, Harry!"

"Just change, and quickly!" Hermione said, "You have only an hour to change, eat, and get down to the pitch."

"Right," Ron said, standing up.

He went into the bathroom and changed into his quidditch uniform. All the thoughts of last night had been swept out of his head by his joy of Harry letting him play this game. Ron then burst out of the bathroom after splashing cold water on shi face to wake him up some more and they all headed down to the Great Hall.

Ron ate some breakfast, still unable to eat a full meal, and then Hermione kissed Harry good luck, and even kissed Ron on the cheek quickly, which didn't bother Harry at the least.

"Good luck!" she called after them.

Ron and Harry went into the locker rooms where Harry gave his pro-game speech and then they filed out onto the field and came face to face with the Slytherin team. Ron glanced over at Harry, who nodded at him, then stepped forward and shook the captain (Draco's) hand.

They flew into the stormy sky and took their positions.

Ron was completely focused until he heard Luna's voice commentating the game. Flashbacks of last night began playing in his head….

_But I like Hermione, _Ron thought suddenly, _I like Hermione…I like Hermione…but why did I kiss Luna? Maybe I like her…but why am I so upset about Harry and Hermione…no…wait. I'm not anymore! Maybe I am. I didn't feel anything when Hermione kissed me a while ago. Maybe I do like Luna! But I always liked Hermione…oh no._

He suddenly felt very dizzy. He could feel his hands loosening their grip on his broom…the players in the game became very blurred…he blinked…then he began falling…falling….

* * *

**I know I'm being slwo about the whole Ron/Luna thing. But give it time!**


	7. Ron's Problem

Ron (A.N, almost typed Rupert for a moment) awoke in the Hospital Wing, feeling so dizzy he felt he may throw up. Ron swallowed down the feeling and sat up, which was a bad idea. He put a hand to his forehead as though to keep his head on.

"Feel alright?" a voice said quietly.

"L-Luna?" Ron stammered, looking around.

Luna smiled once he caught her eye.

"Yes," she said, "You fell quite a long ways."

"Fantastic…what about the game?"

"It was postponed."

"For how long?"

"Until Harry finds a new keeper."

Ron felt all the air escape from his lungs. His eyes burned and, again, he felt like he may throw up.

"A new keeper?" he croaked, "A new…a _new keeper_?"

Luna put her hand to her mouth, then removed it seconds later.

"I wasn't supposed to say that," she said, "I just…overheard."

Ron then did begin to cry. For some odd reason, he didn't mind doing it in front of Luna. Something inside him just told him that it was…okay.

"I'm sorry," Luna said quietly, she moved from sitting in a chair next to him, to sitting on the bed and patting his back.

The doors opened and Harry and Hermione walked through. Harry had damp hair from his recent shower and Hermione was pale white. Only Luna noticed this, for Ron was too caught up in his own thoughts and tears to notice anything.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Harry also sat down on the bed and asked the same question.

Ron just continued sobbing, but said some words like,

"How could you…keeper…why?…"

But Harry seemed to understand,

"Ron. I'm not letting you play until you decide to take better care of yourself."

Ron muttered something else, Harry paused before he spoke again,

"I don't know why, either. But I don't want you getting hurt! And you will hurt yourself if you don't keep getting yourself sick. But, until you don't get so sick anymore, I am finding a new keeper."

The door burst open again and Ginny stormed inside. Ron immediately looked away from everyone.

"Harry," Ginny said calmly, though she looked slightly mad, "How could you let him play? You know he wasn't in the right state to play!"

"He wanted to play," Harry said, not looking at her and still rubbing his hand in a circular motion on Ron's back, "So I let him."

"But you could've stopped him," protested Ginny, "If Dumbledore hadn't been at the game Ron could have seriously injured himself!"

Ron was listening quietly, everything they were saying was true…but he was barely focused on that, he was more focused on Luna's hand, which was settled on his arm.

"You think I didn't know that?" he heard Harry snap, "I let him play because I thought he was finally in good shape to play!"

"Because he ate two bites of food in the past two days and slept once?"

"Ginny," Hermione said quietly, "Harry's finding a new keeper until Ron is in better shape to play."

"Good!" exclaimed Ginny, "Now you finally have some sense!"

Ron heard a sob escape from his lips. Just the harsh words of "new keeper" was enough to make him forget the warmth of Luna's skin on his own for a fleeting moment.

Everyone became silent. Then Ginny walked over to face her brother and she said,

"Ron, even you know you aren't well enough to play. And it's just until you clean up your act! Just because you think your two best friends don't care about you is not a reason going around trying to slowly kill yourself!"

Ron nodded, looking up at his sister. Ginny then stood up off the bed and left the Hospital Wing without a single disgusted glance at anyone.

"I'm going to go talk to Madame Pompfrey," Hermione said, walking over and knocked on Madame Pompfrey's office door.

Harry and Luna proceeded to talking softly to Ron, who was still in a state of shock. Hermione walked out of Madame Pompfrey's office about fifteen minutes later.

"Madame Pompfrey says you'll be out in a week," Hermione informed Ron.

"A week?" Harry exclaimed, "Why?"

"She says he just needs some potions and some time alone," Hermione replied rather harshly, "So, come on Harry…Luna, you coming?"

"No," said Luna, shaking her head, "I'll stay here for a bit…make sure he's okay."

"I'm fine," lied Ron, who was still in shock and slight anger.

"Rubbish," Luna said, she turned to look at Harry and Hermione, "Go on. I'll take care of him."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, but then left. Ron looked up at Luna.

"I don't know how you're putting up with me," he muttered.

"I know as much as you," she replied, pulling both her legs onto the bed and crossing them.

Ron crossed his own legs and stared at her, tears still streaming down his face. He studied her for a moment, then leaned forward and kissing her, another short kiss. Then he pulled back.

"What was that for?" Luna asked in a curious tone.

Ron cocked his head to the side with an almost studying expression on his face.

"I've never felt this way about anyone except Hermione…but a few hours ago when she kissed me for good luck…I felt nothing," Ron replied, "How do you make me feel like that?"

"I'll answer when you say how you make me feel the way I do now."


	8. Ron's Not Listening

Ron, again, awoke in the Hospital Wing, where he was given a tray of breakfast by Madame Pompfrey.

"Thank you," he said quietly, staring down at the food.

"Eat as much as you can," Madame Pompfrey said, pouring a mixture of purple liquid and green liquid into a goblet, "Then I want you to drink all of this."

"Yes'm," Ron said, mixing the words 'yes' and 'ma'am' together, so it didn't sound too rude, and not to robotic either.

"Here," Madame Pompfrey said, setting the goblet down on his tray.

Ron stared down at his breakfast and picked up his fork, then set it down. He picked up his spoon…then set that down, too. Ron looked up at Madame Pompfrey. She gave him a stern look and he picked up his toast and took a small bite of that.

The door opened and Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna walked in. They all trotted over to Ron.

"We're coming for a short visit before classes," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron replied, "I just woke up."

"Lucky," said Ginny, yawning.

Ron shrugged.

"He didn't fall asleep until around 3 o'clock, though," Madame Pompfrey said from over at the counter, mixing together another potion.

Ron stared at the goblet that was on his tray. He picked it up and then took a small sip of it. It was warm and filled him with a happy feeling.

Cheering potion. Ron wanted to follow his pride and act like he didn't need help…but he knew he did, so he ate more of his breakfast, then finished off the Cheering Potion…which made him feel extremely joyous…until a few hours later when he had to take a different potion that made him sleepy…when he didn't want to sleep because he was winning 3 out of 5 games of wizards chess with Harry, and was winning. Hermione and Luna watched with interest.

"Why do I have to sleep?" Ron asked angrily, "I don't want to!"

"Precisely," Madame Pompfrey said sternly, "If you would sleep more you wouldn't have to sleep during the day."

Luna took her time in leaving. Then, when Harry, Hermione, and Madame Pompfrey weren't looking, she bent down and she and Ron kissed goodbye.

When Ron awoke, he was given dinner, along with another Cheering Potion…what he didn't know was that his dinner had been mixed with Sleeping Potion.

Another day passed. He began getting sick of seeing the Hospital Wing…and the Cheering Potion began wearing off earlier and earlier each day.

"At least you're getting Healthier," Harry commented.

"Did you, er, find a…a…" Ron stammered on the words.

"New keeper?" Harry asked, "Erm…yeah…yeah, I did. Seamus."

"Seamus?" Ron asked, he had just been given his afternoon Sleeping Potion, and felt angry but didn't have enough energy to act it.

"He's good…but is a bit self absorbed when he's on the pitch."

"Figures," Ron said, feeling the sleep come on. He yawned and everyone took it as a sign to leave.

"We'll come back tomorrow morning," Harry said loyally, then they all left after Luna gave him a quick kiss.

At dinner time Luna came and visited Ron on her own. They stayed up and talked.

"Do you think she'll let me out early?" Ron asked as Luna leaned up against his broad chest.

"You never know," Luna replied, snuggling into the nape of his neck.

"I hope so," sighed Ron, running his hand through her dirt blonde hair, "I'm getting sick of seeing the Hospital Wing. I feel fine now."

"But you only do because you're getting potions."

"Yes, I know. But she says I'll get used to the effects when I'm out of the Hospital Wing."

Luna sighed. Then Madame Pompfrey walked out to give Ron his Sleeping Potion.

"That's right," Madame Pompfrey said, "If you take them every day for a while your body will be used to the effects when you stop taking it. Now here." She handed him the goblet and watched as he polished it off in one gulp.

"Good boy," she said, then taking the empty goblet from him.

She went back into her office and then Luna sighed and stood up.

"You're leaving already?" Ron asked in a tone that made him sound very young and helpless.

"Well, you're going to fall asleep soon," replied Luna.

Ron pouted, then said,

"I guess you're right."

"Yes I am."

They both smiled and Luna bent down and gave him a kiss before she left. Ron laid down in the bed and closed his eyes. Seconds later he drifted off to sleep.

Ron awoke, ate more of his breakfast than he had the day before, and drank his cheering potion. It was the weekend, so Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were able to visit with Ron all day, until Harry and Ginny had quidditch practice.

By then Ron's cheering potion had worn off and he had to take his Sleeping Potion.

"How good is Seamus?" Ron asked, trying to sit up a bit more and look out the window.

Luna wasn't paying much attention to Ron, as no one knew that she was Ron's girlfriend, and they didn't plan on telling anyone until they just found out on their own.

"He's a right foul git from the way Harry talks about him," Hermione said, pushing Ron back onto his bed and making him lie down.

"But how good does he play?"

"I'm not sure, Harry doesn't talk about how well he plays or how bad he plays."

"Probably because he plays too well," said Ron, sitting up in his bed as soon as Hermione stepped away from him.

Ron climbed out of the bed and walked over to the window. The minute his legs began to move, the felt numb from not walking around so much, an he just about collapsed, but quickly regained himself.

Ron watched the practice for about five minutes, then walked back to his bed and fell onto it in a heap of despair.

Luna stood and walked over to the window. She watched as Ginny attempted to make a goal, but Seamus caught it and threw it back to Harry, who tossed it to one of his Chasers, who attempted to make another goal, but Seamus caught it again…and again…and again….

"He's just as good as you are," Luna said firmly, "And Harry will be glad to have you back once you're all better."

But it was too late. Ron was already crying…which he found easy to do nowadays for some reason. Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder and he tensed.

"He doesn't even like Seamus, Ron," Hermione said quietly, "He will be glad to have you back."

"But Seamus is better," Ron muttered into his pillow.

"Seamus is as good as you," Luna repeated softly, rubbing her had up and down Ron's spine, "And Harry doesn't like stuck up people."

"That's right," Hermione added.

"He won't want me back," Ron was saying turning his head so that the left side of his face was laying on the pillow, "Seamus is better than me."

"Seamus is not better than you," Luna said firmly.

"And you know Harry will take you back on the team, Ron," Hermione added.

"What if he thinks Seamus is better than me?" Ron asked.

Hermione and Luna stayed in the Hospital Wing up until Ron fell asleep. That's when Harry and Ginny walked back in, looking very disheveled and muddy.

"Please tell us that Seamus is bad," Hermione said.

Harry glanced down at Ron, who was in a deep sleep.

"He's the exact same as Ron," Harry said truthfully.

"Then you better tell Ron that," Luna said, "We spent the longest time trying to tell him what you just said and he wont believe us."

"No, he just won't listen," Hermione corrected.

"Oh," Harry sighed, "Well, I'd much rather have Ron on my team than Seamus."

"You be sure and tell him that tomorrow."

"I will."


	9. Ron's Leaving

But the next morning was not so smooth. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna headed to the Hospital Wing…where Ron was sitting up stubbornly, the breakfast tray floating up over his knees…everything was untouched.

Madame Pompfrey was trying to persuade him to eat something…to drink his potion, but he refused stubbornly each time with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, Ron," Ginny muttered under her breath, "You stubborn little git."

The four teens walked over. Ron didn't look at them, instead he turned and looked out the window, watching the morning storm brew outside.

Before anyone spoke to him…Luna knew. She knew that even she wouldn't be able to help him today. He hadn't given her a single glance…and that as his way of telling her that he wasn't going to listen to even her today.

"Ron, please," Hermione begged.

Ron didn't give her a single glance. He didn't move a muscle.

"No, no, no," Ginny said angrily, "This is how you do it: Ron if you_ do not eat anything _today or _take your potion_ like you are _supposed to do_, I _swear _to you that I _will _tell Mum!"

Ron threw her a rotten glance, looked down at his tray…then picked it up and threw it across the room in obvious fury. The tray crashed against the wall, food splattered everywhere and his potion made a large puddle that continued getting bigger as everyone watched it.

Ron then looked back at Ginny as if to say 'be my guest'. Then began staring back out the window.

"Fine," Ginny snapped, "Then I _will_ write a letter to mum telling her_ everything that's been going on_."

Ron folded his arms across his chest. But Luna could tell now. Although his face was set in a scowl, she could clearly see the tears building up inside him, brimming his eyes in glistening anger.

Luna turned to the tray that had crashed and waved her wand, immediately the food disappeared and the tray flew neatly into her hands with the empty goblet sitting on top of it.

"Here you go," Luna said vaguely, handing the tray to Madame Pompfrey.

Harry and Hermione were at a loss of what to do. It never seemed to be Ron who had the problems…so they didn't know how to solve them. But then, Ron had never discussed his feelings with them. Luna knew why he was acting this way and they didn't. But Ron was at a time where no one could pull him out of it.

And then it happened. Luna saw it before it happened.

Ron just broke down completely. The tears began to spill over. Luna immediately walked over to Ron. She knew how to deal with this now. Slowly she sat down on the bed and gathered him into her arms.

Harry and Hermione were shocked…almost. They had been noticing that Ron and Luna were getting lots closer than what they were used to…. But now they saw that it was going to help him.

"That's not going to help you get out of here any sooner," Luna said quietly.

Ron muttered something and Luna smiled a little bit and grazed her fingers up and down his spine, which seemed to relax him a bit. But then Luna felt him tense up again. She sighed a bit and Ron pulled away from her, glancing over at Harry and Hermione, still crying. Hermione was almost worried that the they could hear her heart snap.

"Don't you see now?" Ron asked quietly, "Do you?"

"See what?" Harry asked in a slightly hoarse tone.

Ron looked away. Luna blinked and then also looked over at Harry and Hermione who were exchanging glances. She then looked over at Madame Pompfrey.

Ron was acting strange…even for Luna. First he was in a great big rage, then he was crying, then he was being silent.

"Just leave," he finally said.

Luna climbed off the bed and she, Harry, and Hermione stood together for a moment or two, then left. Ron stared out the window, then he looked over at Madame Pompfrey, who was mixing together what he knew to be a Cheering Potion.

And he knew he needed it. Madame Pompfrey walked over to him tentatively.

"I'm sorry," he said without thinking.

She let out a small sigh and said,

"Nothing I haven't seen before. Here." She handed him the goblet and Ron downed it in a second.

An uplifting feeling washed through him, but there was still a twinge of guilt and anger. He sighed and said,

"I think I'll try and sleep for a while."

"Fantastic! If your friends come back I'll tell them to come back later."

"Okay."

But when Ron awoke he heard some differently familiar voices.

"Shush…I think he's awake."

"If he was awake his eyes would be open you twat!"

"I know! But he was stirring."

"So?"

"Oh would you two shut up, or you will wake him!"

"Sorry, Mum."

Ron opened his eyes. Just as he suspected it was Fred, George, Ginny, and his mother.

"Hey, Mum," Ron said, he realized that they Cheering Potion had worn off.

"Ronnie!" she exclaimed, bending down and hugging him tightly.

Ron sat up.

"Why did all of you come?"

"We heard about…" Fred trailed off, "Your, erm…problem."

"Depression," Ginny corrected, "You were in a depression for a while. That's why you were all confused and stuff."

"Not eating, not sleeping," George said, counting off his fingers.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Honestly…Ron, they want us to take you home."

"Home?" Ron exclaimed, "No! No, I won't go home! I wanna stay here! I wanna graduate!"

"I know," Mrs. Weasley said sadly, "But they think you would be better off at home-"

"He's leaving?" came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Luna standing in the doorway. Ron could feel his heart start beating really fast.

"I won't," he said, "I'm not going to leave. I don't want to!"

"Ron-" his mother sighed.

"I'M NOT LEAVING!"

* * *

**But will he have to? Will he have to if he gets better? IS he better?**


	10. Ron's End

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley said slowly, "Dear…I want you to come home."

"Mum this is my last year here!" Ron exclaimed, feeling his throat tighten and his eyes burn, "I want to play in one last quidditch game! And I want to graduate! _Please_, Mum!"

Luna walked slowly over to the group. Ginny exchanged a glance with her, they could both see where this was going to go. Indeed. The next time Luna looked over at Ron, he was crying.

Fred and George were shocked but didn't show it. They had never see Ron cry ever in their entire life…but when Ron was a baby and toddler it didn't necessarily count. But now here he was, flat out crying. Nope…sobbing.

"Oh…" Mrs. Weasley was cracking…Luna could see it.

So could Ron.

_Keep it up, _he thought.

"Please?" he begged through his tears that he managed to keep falling, "Please, Mum, can I stay?"

"Oh…" Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Do you promise you will try and get better?"

"Yes," Ron said, "I will…I promise! Just don't make me leave!"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, looking around.

"Alright," she said finally, "But you need to eat…and sleep."

"I will," Ron said, then glanced over at Luna, "I will."

Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny went in to Madame Pompfrey's office to talk with her. Luna sat down next to Ron and took his hand in between both of hers.

"I'm glad your mother said you could stay," she said quietly, "I would hate to not see you play in another game."

"But, Luna…I just realized. I'm in 7th year, you're in 6th…I'd have to wait one full school year before I see you after I graduate."

"We can owl…"

"It won't be the same."

"You can come visit me in Hogsmeade!"

Ron smiled a bit. Luna drew a hand up to his face and wiped the tears off of it. Then she sat up a bit and gave him a quick kiss.

Ginny watched through the window of Madame Pompfrey's door. She gasped slightly at the shock of seeing Ron and Luna kiss…but then noted that she had realized they had been getting closer over the last few weeks…and that Luna was helping Ron.

Ginny turned back to the conversation.

"I was wondering what was better," Mrs. Weasley said, wringing her hands together, "Taking him home or leaving him here. He really doesn't want to leave…and he promised he would eat and sleep…that he would get better."

"I see," Madame Pompfrey said, "I do believe that it would be best for him to go home…but if he doesn't want to and was forced to…it would cause a lot of stress and he would just get worse."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. Out in the Hospital Wing they all heard the door open. Voices were heard, also…and laughing.

Ron and Luna pulled apart, blushing. Harry and Hermione were the ones talking and laughing.

"We knew something was odd between you two," Hermione said with a giggle.

Harry was cracking up. Ron looked down at his blanket. Harry and Hermione immediately shut up, feeling horrible about laughing. Harry cleared his throat and said quickly,

"We weren't laughing at you two…its just that we were talking about it while we were walking down the hall and then…you know, we saw you two and…"

Ron looked up.

"I mean…it's great about you two!" Hermione exclaimed happily, with a big grin, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Hermione…you sound like we're getting married," Ron said with a raised eyebrow, he suddenly felt very happy.

"Sorry…its just…" Hermione continued grinning happily, "You've just helped eachother so much through all of this…and…" she sighed.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances that plainly said 'girls are so emotional'. They grinned.

But deep inside…Ron knew exactly what Hermione meant.

**_The End, i think. I just want to end this now. Give me ideas if youy want me to continue. _**


End file.
